csnzfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Ковка
Ковка - это система, используя которую игроки могут создавать, улучшать и разбирать оружие, материалы и предметы. Улучшение оружия :Основная статья: Улучшение оружия. В данном разделе игроки могут улучшать оружие. У оружия можно изменять такие характеристики как точность, отдача, разброс, вес и ёмкость магазина. Для каждой операции по улучшению оружия требуется 1 единица материала для улучшения. Собираемые материалы Железки и рецепты оружия можно зарабатывать просто убивая врагов в игре, получать из ящика со снаряжением, или путём разборки предметов. Их можно объединять с целью получения таких же предметов, но более высокого качества. На каждую операцию объединения требуется 500 игровых очков, и не факт, что у вас всегда будет получаться предмет более высокого качества. В ряде случаев от 3 плохих рецептов или железок у вас будет оставаться 1, и улучшения не произойдёт. Изготовление оружия Чтобы изготовить оружие игроку требуется иметь в наличии железку и рецепт оружия. На изготовление оружия требуется также затратить некоторое количество игровых очков, точное количество зависит от типа создаваемого оружия. Существует два предмета поддержки, которые можно приобрести в магазине. Эти предметы увеличивают шанс на успешное изготовление вещей, обычно используются вместе с редкими рецептами оружия. *Секретный метод: Удачливый ремесленник *Секретный метод: Переработка Разборка предметов Высококачественное оружие, персонажей, костюмы и другие предметы можно разобрать. в результате получатся такие предметы, как рецепты оружия, железки (в редких случаях). В зависимости от количества разбираемых предметов игроку нужно будет потратить 100 и более игровых очков. За один раз можно разобрать не более 9 предметов и на это потребуется 900 очков. Обновление системы ковки 19 сентября 2013, в версии игры для Южной Кореи система ковки претерпела изменения. Было внесено множество изменений и нововведений. ; Изменение рецептов оружия Рецепты оружия были полностью переработаны, теперь они называются боевыми чертежами. Вместо разделения на рецепты для пистолетов, дробовиков, пистолетов-пулемётов, винтовок, снайперских винтовок и пулемётов новые версии рецептов позволяют создавать один из нескольких сильно различающихся видов оружия. Например, первый набор рецептов позволяет сковать Benelli M3 и Double Barrel. Какое оружие может получиться можно посмотреть в вашем инвентаре. У новых рецептов оружия теперь существуют классы: A, B, C, D, E и S, классы шансом на успех ковки. ; Изменение системы улучшения оружия Теперь оружие можно улучшать вручную или до тех пор, пока не закончатся материалы. В последнем случае попытки улучшить оружие будут продолжаться пока у вас есть в инвентаре материалы или пока вы не улучшите оружие до его максимума. Также появились некоторые подменю для большего удобства. ; Передача предметов Чертежи оружия и железки можно перемещать на других аккаунты с помощью рюкзака для вещей, подлежащих ковке. ; Разборка оружия, полученного навсегда Теперь можно разбирать и оружие, полученное навсегда. Однако для этого требуется ввести четырёхзначный пароль, чтобы случайно не разобрать нечто ценное. Материалы для ковки Боевой чертеж= :Основная статья: Боевой чертеж. Combat Blueprint is needed to manufacture a weapon. There are various classes of blueprint that will result different type of weapons. Manufacturing with S type blueprints have 0% chance of failure. The A type has the highest chance to get a successful manufacture, followed by B, C, D and E. Обычные Особые |-| Железки= :Основная статья: Железки. They can be obtained through roulette, by killing enemies or by disassembling weapons. The weapon crafted will have various duration depending on which durability material used. |-| Секреты= :Основная статья: Секретный метод: Удачливый ремесленник и Секретный метод: Переработка. These items can be used in craft to either increase the success percentage or recycle the craft items if the craft failed. Миссия чести Галерея Интересные факты *After the K1A Maverick and Crowbar Maverick update, permanent durability no longer gives permanent weapons. Instead, the players can only get weapons in the range of 70 ~ 120 days. *In Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies, after the Open Beta Test, all crafting actions do not require any fee of points. Also, there is no chance of failure crafting and the players are able to get more than 90 days weapon.